A Run for Your Honor
by ABFG
Summary: Intense and soulful. There are no "love" relationships because I believe it would detract from the story. This particular story has everything: from suicide to deaths, little romance, loads of action, a little spice of mystery, and friendship/family love
1. Chapter 1: The Avatar Returns

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.**

**A/N: I miss writing terribly. I really do. And I finally found time today, so here it goes. I'm still not updating Young Luv though. I just can't. Maybe I'll write an epiogue, someday. But I've just lost faith in myself as an author. I love writing, I do. But I don't think other people like it. If someone can come up to me and just say they love my writing, I would give them my entire world! That's all I need.**

**OKAY! This has NO relationships. It's all friendship! I though love would detract from the whole idea. And anyway, love isn't what I think makes Avatar so brilliant.**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

_It's been forever! Where is he? Spirits, I knew I shouldn't have come. It's too risky. Way too risky! _

The wind rapped through the Great Earthbender's hair, singing a tune in hopes to calm the no longer teen down. But it did no such thing. All it did was increase her anxiety, all the frayed nerves in the petite body tingling with both excitement and fear. Fear of everything.

_He'll come. He'll come. Just a few more minutes. He'll come._

It's been years since she'd felt those light hearted toes of his. Years since she'd felt his glow and warmth of friendship. All because Azula took Ozai's place. The Fire Nation, no longer a feared Nation but a horrible, crazy, demented _Empire_. Growing bigger and spreading its diseases in every horrid corner of the world. No one was safe. Not even him. The Avatar.

_The Avatar. My best friend. My close brother. Where are you Aang?_

But she felt no vibrations of his. The street, abandoned with the village it was in, was still as annoyingly empty as it was hours ago when she first came. She couldn't help it. She simply couldn't wait. Not anymore. Whoosh, step, whoosh, crunch, whoosh. Wind, her shoes clattering over dried up leaves, wind again. She'd taken into wearing shoes in the colder seasons. Seeing at how it was mid-fall, her toes needing the most protection, Katara gave her special shoes in which she could see as clearly as barefoot.

_Katara. She'd want to seem him too. I bet he wouldn't know that Sokka…_

No one knew. The strong warrior had died, a year back. But the bravery through which he died had not been showcased. The mere fact that the man had departed from the world had been kept from everyone. Everyone except for Katara and herself. That memory brought a cringe through her heart. She'd loved Sokka. Brotherly, of course, but love all the same. Katara hadn't spoken for a month after that incident. They fled after his death. It was the worst months of her life. Though the travelling made a great excuse for no talk.

"Bandit?" It was her codename. They had made it together. Back when things were beginning to fall apart.

"Arrow?"

"Toph!" He ran and squeezed her tight.

"Aang." She sighed and sqeezed harder. Tears flew freely off her pale, frozen skin. "You're back."

"You've grown." He whispered as he took a look at her taller figure.

"So I've been told."

Nothing else had been said. Unspoken words flew through their minds, flying carefree.

_I've missed you. We all did._


	2. Chapter 2: Haunting Fires

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

**A/N: Thank you for your sweet words. I hope this oneshot will satisfy your cravings! ;) But, know that this story will be updating once every two weeks. It won't be regular but I hope that you guys still love it! Review if you feel like I deserve it. I won't plead anymore. I, quite frankly, don't care anymore. **

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Blood. Not at all a lovely metallic crimson or a life giving substance. More like a deathly, dark, killer liquid. It's hard to believe that _that_ is inside me. Pumping, giving me life when those horrid drops look like they're sucking the life right out of him.

It wasn't like this a week ago. Just a week…It seems so long ago. So far back. But, ironically, birds weren't chirping then either. I wish they were now. It's too quite. The heaving noises from my chest and the choked sobs of the girl next to me are all I can hear. And, quite frankly, it's getting annoying.

We had to leave the body behind. We couldn't carry it. An eighteen and twenty year old girl can't possibly carry a twenty-four year old, stiff, man's body. And especially, not _his_. And not in these times…

It's dark. Stars everywhere.

"Katara. We need to make a fire or else we'll die from the cold." A moment passed…no answer.

"Katara, please." I begged. "He wouldn't want you to die like this." I could feel her twitch nearby. Maybe I shouldn't have brought him up.

"Firewood." She mumbled and left the campsite. Alone, again.

_ "That's not how you do it!" He laughed as she tried, failing, to bake cookies. It was his sixteenth birthday and she wanted to do something special for him. She knew how much he loved food, so she decided she'd make her favorite kind of cookies: cinnamon apple cookies._

_ "Aw, Sokka!" she whined, batter stuck on her nose, "Aang was supposed to keep you away from here! This was supposed to be a surprise!" _

_ "Toph," he smiled genuinely and wiped the batter of her face, "You suck at baking."_

_ She frowned. She did it all for him and he would just say that?_

_ "But this is actually pretty good!" He snatched the bowl from her hands and started licking it hungrily._

_ "No, no, no, no, no. You can't have any cause you insulted my awesome skills." She smirked happily._

_ "Aw come on, Toph!" _

_ "Nope!"_

_ "It's my birthday!"_

_ "Fine." She huffed, "Happy birthday, Sokka."_

_ "Aw, thank you Toph!" And he grabbed her into the most suffocating hug she could remember._

Katara came back and threw the dry pile of wood between us. Moments after, I could feel the warmth emanating off the crackling noise, calling to us, screaming at our irresponsibility; our stupidness. If it weren't for us, Sokka could probably be alive now.

"How dare you scream at _me_! You're the one who killed him!" The words came out of my mouth suddenly. I turned my focus to Katara. She hadn't heard me. She was frozen from the fire's insults.

_All our fault. All of it. I'd take my life away, right now, if it meant that all this guilt ran away with it…_

But guilt isn't easy to wash off. It sticks to everyone, like a parasite, taunting its prey before it kills it off. Sadly, it seems that I attract this particular parasite _everywhere I go_.


	3. Chapter 3: Tomorrow, Tomorrow

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

**A/N: All your questions will be answered soon enough! Just keep reading! :D And I'm in a good mood, so you guys get an EARLY CHAPTER! YAY!**

***O*O*O*O*O*O***

**Chapter 3: Tomorrow, Tomorrow**

A regular, rainy fall evening. Still in the outskirts of Ba Sing Se, no longer part of the Earth Kingdom, but taken over by the Fire Empire. The only untouched areas of the Red Disease are the oceans, the only ones able to extinguish the flames. All landforms were controlled by the unmerciful Empress, who had taken it upon herself to live her father's dream of power to the fullest extent. Being so ignorant and proud, she didn't bother to place her soldiers all over the formerly known Earth Kingdom. Losing her father changed her terribly. She wasn't as cleverly accurate anymore, but still had her passionate fervor for blood.

_Two months._ It had been two months since Sokka died and the two of us had travelled. What we were exactly looking for, I have no idea. I have a feeling that we're just trying to survive. Find Aang. And live on, forget everything that's happened. Grow a family and hope that the kids won't ever have to go through the same past…_As if that's going to happen._

The rain calmed me. I have no idea why or how. Water isn't even my element, but so far, I've learnt it best if a person connects to more than one element. _Learnt _that_ the hard way._ Sitting on an abandoned swing attached to an ancient tree, I held my tongue out and caught a few stray drops. My feet kicked at the leaves below, splashing its contents everywhere. Each tear of the angels above seemed to send a spark through my body. Trying to stop me, tease me, and torture me. But I ignored it. As usual…

"Here." Katara's hoarse voice sounded behind my shoulders, "A warm blanket for an idiot who wants to soak herself."

"Thanks." I answered emptily as the soaked wool was placed on me.

"Yeah." She sat on the ground. I had no idea what she was doing. I never do. We always keep to ourselves. This was the first time she actually said an entire sentence to me.

"Katara?" I asked questioningly. I missed her voice. Missed her motherly hugs. Missed her over-protectiveness. I miss Katara, my best friend and sister.

"Hm?" She grunted.

"I miss you." The words came from my heart.

"I miss him." She answered. Despite the roaring of the wind and rain, I could hear her sobs returning once more.

"I do too. I miss you more, though."

"I can't Toph." It was the first time she said my name in what felt like years. "I just can't. I see him in my dreams, you know?"

"No, I didn't."

"I do! He's calling me! He's asking me to join him. Then we can be together, forever." Her voice turned glaze and a silence fell upon us again.

"Katara?"

"Oh yeah. I'm going to see him tomorrow." She whispered scarily.

"What?"

"He told me that he'd see me tomorrow. Every night, for a week now. Tomorrow, tomorrow, we'll be together again."

"Katara!" I threw the swing away and ran to where she sat, "No! Please! Katara!"

"Tomorrow." She replied in a trance.

"NO!" Tears fell down my cheeks. "YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! NOT NOW! I MISS SOKKA TOO! KATARA, I SWEAR IF YOU EVEN _TRY_ TO SUICIDE, I WILL…."

"Tomorrow. Tomorrow. I'll see Sokka tomorrow."

"I'll never forgive you. I won't Katara! Please! Don't do this to me." I had never sounded this desperate before. The strong Blind Bandit, torn to shattered pieces. The death of my parents wounded me. Horribly. Sokka's death reopened the wound. Aang's disappearance practically slashed the scar bigger. Katara's death? _That would kill me._

"Oh, Toph. Why are you crying?" Her fingers scraped over my cheek.

"Don't Katara! Please!" I toppled over and cried in her lap. Awkward strokes of her hand rubbed on my tangled hair. It might have looked horrible, but I treasured each movement of hers. Her still living heart beat under my ear. "Please. I can't lose you too." She never replied, but I could feel hot, sticky tears on both of our night, I had the most atrocious dreams I've ever experienced. All of them containing a blood splattered Katara. A month later, I think to myself: Was I acting selfish? Did I just separate Sokka and Katara because I needed her alive?

_Selfish brat_, I answered my own question. To this day, I still beat myself up for it. Bruises and cuts graced my body and I took it as my punishment. _That's what you get for being a selfish brat…brat…selfish…_

***O*O*O*O*O***

Sonkei Shi. That's what they called themselves. Not a careless, messy and brutal band of thugs and not a stupid clan of fearful earthbenders like the Dai Li. These…non-humans…are precise and deadly. And they are the warriors of the Fire Empire. Not many know of their existence. All the peasants of unsuspecting villages know is that one day a person lives, and the next, he's never seen again.

_Sonkei Shi_. Respect Death.

They live under everyone's noses. Underground? In the air? We'll never know. All we know is that they're like fireflies; running around everywhere and when they want to be seen, they flash their fire and punish you. But unlike the harmless insects, these creatures are not very joyful. There are millions of stories about Azula's group. One of an old man, said to be planning against the Empress. He went back to his simple cottage after a hard day of mining. Without the slightest sound, both him and his teenage daughter were slashed to death. Their frozen bodies, a warning to any other who speak against the powerful Empress.

Some say their eyes can kill. Others say that they have powers taught to them by the prodigy Empress herself. But all of the stories have one thing in common: it all started after the Avatar left. After the Avatar had killed Fire Lord Ozai and fled. No one knew why or how anything happened. The entire world had lost its savior once again and all they could do now was hope that they wouldn't be stranded for another hundred years. It had only been six years since this happened. Since everything changed. And now, children were kidnapped and trained for the Sonkei Shi. Every single member of the SS was brainwashed from childhood and it made for great loyalty and honorable members. Children turned into assassins, or even worse than that. They were trained to kill their parents, to kill anyone who spoke against their wonderful, powerful, highly _powerful_ Empress. To them, the Empress was _God_; a woman that you must always bow to.

_Azula did well, all right._ I thought to myself. _I'll kill those stupid shitty wimps if it's the last thing I do. After all, they took too many lives away from me. _It hurt to think about it. So I lay, on the ground, trying to forget the memories.

_"Toph, my dear." Her mother whispered to her seven year old daughter._

_ "Yes mommy?" The remnants of her mischievous smile still appearedt on her face._

_ "Come here, sweetheart."_

_ Toph never liked her mother's baby nicknames for her, but she still complied._

_ "You've heard of stars right?" Her mother pointed at the sky with a gentle finger. Toph nodded. "What do you think they are?"_

_ "Umm, is this a trick question? I mean, I've never seen them before." _

_ She laughed. "I know that you're blind, sweetie. Stars are hot balls of light, soaring through the sky. Isn't that what your teacher told you?"_

_ "Yeah. But I never listen." _

_ Her mother frowned. "Besides your terrible academic skills, which we have to work on, I wanted to tell you something. Sweetie, my lovely Toph, I'm not always going to be here. I'll grow old one day, and you'll have your own family to attend to. But I want to make you promise one thing."_

_ "What is that, mom?" The girl was growing impatient. "And what the hell does this have to do with stars?"_

_ "I'm getting there. Patience." Her mother's voice sounded serene. "I want you to promise me that you'll dream, sweetheart. I want you to grow up and fulfill all your heart's content. I don't want you to end up like me. You see, each star in the sky is like a lost dream. A goal that hasn't been reached by its maker. But it shines brightly, trying to encourage us down here to keep trying."_

_ "Yes mother. I'll try my best." And the seven year old girl walked away, muttering to herself. "Crazy old bat. Trying to teach me about stupid stuff I can't even see."_

"Good night Katara." I whispered to the vibration nearby. "I'm sorry."

***O*O*O*O*O**

**A/N: Sonkei Shi: Respect Death in Japanese.**

**Toph is going through a tough time now, and I want to make sure I capture every part of that despair. Flashback will be thrown in most chapters to help you readers understand what exactly happened. If you see closely, you'll see clues in almost every other sentence. Just read, enjoy, and review if you have anything to say to me. Anything criticizing will help as well! I want to know all my faults cause I know that I'm not the best author here! Tell me what you think! And thank you for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4: Myra and Suri

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

**A/N: Thank you all for your TERRIBLY sweet words! I'm going to get a cavity soon enough! And I'll blame all of you for making me go to the dentist! I HATE THE DENTIST! I'm sorry if any of your parents/relatives or you are dentists, but I don't like any guy poking his fingers around my mouth…**

**MOVING ON! :D Let's go to the story. ALL YOUR QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED! This chapter will be a little different. It's not in Toph POV! It's actually moving completely away from Toph and Katara. Basically, for any of you guys who are confused, the first chapter when Aang and Toph reunite, THAT'S THE PRESENT! The second, third, and so on chapters are going in the past to clear up any questions you guys have. So basically, you can think of them as flashbacks or story telling. Anyway, Aang and Toph haven't seen each other yet. Toph still has no idea where Aang is and Aang doesn't know that Sokka died! Hope that cleared things up! **

**Let's go to the story! And thank you again all you reviewers. All this reviewing is making my world go round! :P**

***O*O*O*O*O*O***

**Chapter 4: Myra and Suri**

Lake De L'eau had become the most important refuge for the group of six families. Everyone in this lake, according to the Empress and her government, had vanished from existence years back; practically died from any written census. Avatar Aang, with the help of the earthbenders in each family had bended a strong cover of earth on the bottom of the lake's floor. It was a massive hallway of some sorts, and it stretched to opposite sides of the lake. Underwater caves, now drained of its water, became temporary homes for the group. It took skilled bending from the Avatar to build the hallway so it could withstand the pressure of the water, but he eventually managed to make a quite comfy hideout and well hidden from the Empress soldiers and the Sonkei Shi. A common room sat in the middle of the hallway and each family had two bedrooms for themselves.

"He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me…" A little girl, only about eleven, leaned her back against the soggy cave. She counted her toes instead of picking the petals of a delicate flower. After all, any greenery didn't live well in the dark area, and any plants that _did_ weren't very pretty. "He loves me not. Damn! Why do I _have_ to have an even number of toes?" Being under the lake wasn't doing well in keeping everyone's hopes up.

"Just because you have ten toes, Myra, doesn't mean that Jaden doesn't like you. That's just idiotic." An older girl, about twelve, scoffed at her friend.

"But Suri! I landed on loves me _not_! That's a sign, for sure!" Myra's brown hair stuck to her forehead as she pouted.

"Whatever you say," She pushed her long, straight black hair behind her ear. Suri loved Myra, but sometimes she could get annoying.

"What are you up to girls?" A man with a deep voice walked up to the two girls.

"Myra is being stupid. And I'm watching." Suri replied coolly.

"Oh, I see." His tattered Earth Kingdom clothes smelled horrid and his mess of black hair did nothing better but make him look like a dirty street urchin. But his personality was one of a kind.

"You seem tired Avatar Aang," Myra acknowledged politely, "Should I go to the water bucket and get a glass for you?"

"No, my dear. I'm fine. It's just been hard nowadays." Aang didn't even look at the girls as he talked. Suri frowned as she noticed the creases in the Avatar's skin. He was looking far older than he really was. _We didn't even recognize him when he saved us, with his arrow hidden and all. _Aang had learnt to bend certain minerals and apply it to his forehead. They covered the arrow quite efficiently and remaining blue was put out by the thick layer of dirt around his body. He wasn't the cheerful, bubbly twelve year old anymore. He was a man burdened with war and looked like the part.

"Avatar Aang," Myra pleaded, "You need water. I'll be back in a minute."

"Thank you, Myra." She nodded, smiled sadly, and ran away.

"Sir, everyone thinks you've left them," Suri whispered cautiously, "What exactly happened after you killed Fire Lord Ozai? Sir?"

"No need to call me sir, Suri. You and Myra are like my daughters now. After all, we've known each other for two months and ever since you became orphans… Call me Aang," He smiled faintly, "You look so much like Toph. The only thing is that your eyes…"

"What about my eyes, sir? I mean, Aang."

"You have blue eyes. Bright blue and enthusiastic. Just like Sokka."

"You mean Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, right?"

"Yes. Warrior Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe." Tears welled up in his eyes.

"If you miss them so much, why don't you just go meet them again?" Suri suggested, "I would be livid if someone took Myra from me. Best friends can't be separated."

"Yes, they can't. But I had to leave them."

"Why?" Suri's anger boiled higher, "Why do you do this to yourself? It's like you're commiting suicide! Why can't you just go out and save the world with your friends instead of moping around in underground caves?"

"You'd be wise to keep your mouth shut, Suri," Aang replied rather emotionlessly, "I can't put their lives in danger. If they're with me… But you're too young to understand."

Suri decided to ignore the last comment. "So you want to be the hero, huh? So this is all for the glory!"

"I don't remember asking for any glory."

"Yeah, but you're acting stupid! If you had any honesty, you'd admit that you need your friends and you wouldn't be trying to-,"

"Suri!" Myra scolded as she walked in, "How dare you shout at Avatar Aang! He saved your life! I'm so sorry, sir. Suri's being irritable after all these days in these caves. The darkness gets to you. I'm so sorry. It won't happen again." She frowned at the black haired girl. "Apologize to Avatar Aang, Suri."

"I'm not going to take back the truth." She huffed and walked out of the cave leaving a fuming Myra and solemn Aang.

***O*O*O*O*O*O***

_The blue fire engulfed the village of Sansei Bay. The once highly populated area was being dwindled into mere ashes. Suri was now stuck between two gigantic piles of burning wood. Her blue eyes flashed, almost calculatingly, looking for any way out. All they could find was more fire. Her parents' bodies were turning crisp, feeding the element's hunger, and all Suri could do was watch in shock, praying to the Spirits that she can live to avenge their death. _

_ "Myra!" She screamed through the fire, hoping her best friend and neighbor could hear her feeble voice through the crackling. _

_ "Suri!" A scream echoed back._

_ "I'm coming!" Suri crouched and punched the burning ground below her. A tunnel, very small in width, opened and closed after she jumped in._

_ "Why can't I be a bender?" Myra whined after Suri's tunnel opened for her. "You're so lucky."_

_ "Not now Myra." Suri replied, gritting her teeth, wishing that the rumbling outside wasn't a sign that more people were dying. _

_ "You don't think…"_

_ "I have no idea. Myra! Keep up!" Her fists started moving in a rhythm. She had no idea where she was going. She was secretly hoping that she was heading in the direction of the Bay. Sadly, she was doing the exact opposite._

_ "Hey look!" A soldier pointed at the opening tunnel as the two girls crawled out._

_ "Damn…RUN!" Myra screamed as the two girls were being pelted with sparks._

_ In just a few seconds, Suri was pinned down by the big male one and Myra was slammed against the earth below and fell unconscious. All Suri could remember from there on was the sound of a huge blast, a man's voice, and the soldiers fighting hard with the said man._

***O*O*O*O*O*O***

_ "Every survivor, follow me!" The Avatar was doing quite well to keep the panicked crowd calm. It was a quite small amount, but still, he was trying._

_ "Hey! Didn't you leave us for six years?" An old man screamed._

_ "Yeah! Why weren't you there then?"_

_ "You left us again!" _

_ "QUIET!" Suri screamed louder than any other ordinary twelve year old could. "Now, Avatar Aang has just saved our sorry asses! Maybe it would be wiser to, I don't know, actually LISTEN to him before the Empress's soldiers burn us golden brown!" Everyone closed their mouths tightly. "Thank you. Now, Avatar Aang, you were saying?"_

_ "Yes, thank you…"_

_ "Suri, sir." _

_ He smiled at the girl, "Thank you Suri. Now, we'll have to keep moving around. The soldiers and the Sonkei Shi will be crawling around everywhere. It's not safe to keep to one area. The closest, safest hideout I can think of right now is quite far away. About a month and a half time to get there from here." A few groans could be heard. "I understand that some of you have small children, but it's either this or the Empress. You choose."_

_ Suri's respect for the Avatar had never been higher. She always believed that the man had been cowardly. Or at least, that's what everyone else said. She had hope that there was a valid reason why he wasn't there with them, but this hope was very deep inside her heart. When he saved her and Myra, the hope burst outside and it became brighter than it had ever been._

_ "The Avatar brings people hope." Someone had told her long ago. She couldn't pinpoint who it was exactly who gave her this advice, but now, it felt like the most important thing in the world and poor Suri held onto each word with her life. _

***O*O*O*O*O*O***

**Read and review please! **


	5. Chapter 5: The Sparks of The Empire

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

**A/N: HEY YOU GUYS! I'm now officially the new beta of minnichi's story! You should check it out! Enjoy and Review please. MasterFirebender, you're pumping stories aren't you :P I'll make sure I review soon…stupid bio and English project….**

***O*O*O*O*O*O***

Suri's heart thumped faster and faster as the self-eating emotion called Remorse swooped through her veins. She'd always been too harsh on herself; whether in earthbending practice, or in cases like she was experiencing at the moment. Time ticked away under the lake as she sat, brooding. It's become such a strict routine that the concept of brooding had lost its sense of a hobby and had become more of a job. Images of her parent turning into toast flashed through her blue eyes. Shadows of the Empress's soldiers, the murderers of her village, literally flew through her mind, hauntingly.

Myra and she had never been good friends in their past. In fact, they had been the complete opposite. Any child of their now dead village would have agreed. Myra was the epitome of perfectness. Her eyes gleamed with innocence and her sweet smelling hair had its way of attracting anyone she wanted. Stray boys approached her in hopes of getting the beautiful woman as their own. But she always rejected politely for there was already another that had stolen her heart. And that boy, strangely, wasn't affected by her aura of perfection.

Jaden was an orphan, taken in by the village orphanage at only a tender age of four. No one ever knew how he came or who his parents were. But it didn't matter to Suri. Jaden and Suri had been the best of friends before they could even walk. Suri was the only one who could see through his terrible past, which he refused to tell anyone but her. She was his secret keeper and had taken it upon herself to protect him like her own younger brother.

And _that_ was the exact reason Suri hated Myra with deep passion. Suri, unlike every other girl in the village, didn't bow down to the queen of girly girls. She, on the other hand, enjoyed playing in the mud with the boys and pranking unsuspecting villagers. Earthbending took a major part of her heart later on, despite the fact that her parents always tried to hide it. The Empress would murder any bender unless they were part of her personal army.

_"Have you ever wondered what the future will be like?" Jaden's green irises seemed to glow from the moonlight. Stargazing had always been one of his favorite hobbies. Strangely, Suri didn't mind it either. These cheesy activities had never attracted her. But she loved Jaden enough to keep her mouth shut._

_ "Yeah. Sometimes," She paused thoughtfully, "What do you want to be when you grow up?"_

_ A broad grin spread on the six year old's face. "I want to be the Avatar! So I can bend ALL the elements and beat up the Empress so we wouldn't have to starve every day!"_

_ "Keep dreaming, buddy!" Suri scoffed, "You don't want to be the Avatar. Too much work. Anyway, there already IS an Avatar! He killed the Phoenix King. And soon, he'll kill the Empress too. You just wait and see."_

_ "Whatever you say, Suri." The dirt previously caked on his face was now drying up into a nasty mask. Silence draped itself over the two friends for a while. Neither knew why, but they still enjoyed the peace for it was an element scarce at times of War. It shouldn't even be called War really. More like a complete Invasion and Massacre. Millions of people had been killed thanks to Empress Azula's rampage. Including Jaden's parents…_

_ Jaden's a firebender. He always kept it as a secret since he never wanted to be part of the nation the Empress had tainted. But secrets are hard to keep when you're young. Kids don't have the ability to burden hardships like these. So he let it all out to Suri; all the anger, frustration, shame, and hope. He thought that she would turn him in and his life had ended the same time the secret escaped. But instead, she told him that she was an earthbender and that the two of them had to keep their gifts hidden to stay alive. Since then, an attachment had been made; an invisible bond connected their hands. _

_ They swore to each other that they wouldn't let themselves die until they completed the tasks they were given: **Find Avatar Aang. Kill the Empress. And help save the world…**_

"Kill the Empress." Suri whispered slowly, reminiscing in the memory. _Everything will turn back normal then…_

"Aren't you a little too young to be thinking about murder?" Footsteps clattered behind her. They were light, almost like they were floating. And the voice was deep and hoarse. But she would recognize the shame in his tone any day.

She turned around abruptly, cracking her neck in the process. "What do _you_ want?" She sneered as she glared daggers at Aang.

"Forgiveness. You were right. And I'm sorry." He didn't get a reply. Instead of an expected "Suri-insult", he got a crying girl. And he had no idea what to do. Fighting crazy Kings, he could handle, but sobbing children wasn't his specialty.

"I…just… wanted….normal….life!" Tears streamed out of the tips of her eyes. Her lips twisted and her throat choked up. "Why didn't you come earlier? Why'd you leave? We needed you! And you left _again_?"

She was screaming now.

"Please, Suri. I'll tell you. But now is not the time to share my past. I can't tell you just yet. Please." The strong man was driven to tears from the sight of his 'daughter' in such a state.

"Fine! Don't tell me! Just save Jaden. Myra can save herself, she's strong! But I couldn't live with myself if he died when I couldn't protect him! He doesn't deserve this! He can do so much for the world! I couldn't live with myself if he-,"

"Suri! I would never let him die! You know that." His fatherly side took over as he slid his arm comfortingly over the crying bundle.

"Just save him. Promise me that no matter _what_ happens, if I die or I'm not around, keep him alive. He needs to be alive."

He didn't reply.

"PROMISE ME!" Her cries echoed through the empty cave.

"I promise." He kissed her forehead tentatively. "Jaden will stay alive…I promise."

She slept a dreamless night for the first time in months.

***O*O*O*O*O*O***

"I have no idea what I'm doing." Katara whispered to herself as her paint brush sweeped over the paper. She was writing a journal to 'keep herself sane' in her exact words. The years of exhaustion and emotional turmoil were doing nothing better to her already aching mind. Perhaps a few words would ease the pain.

But she had so many thoughts, she didn't know where to start. The disappearance of Aang? Hakoda's or Sokka's death? What about the death of herself? Is it coming soon? Or has she already died inside?

Nodding, she made up her mind.

_ These past few years have forced me to mature a little too fast for my taste. Everyone around me is dying. Azula, or should I call her the Empress, is becoming even crazier than she was before. She's turned into a clever, sneaky, frightful creature. But what have I become? A rabid monster seeking for the blood of revenge…And I'm disgusted._

_ A dreamer. That's what I always was. I dreamed of a world in peace, back in the South Pole. I remember the days Gran Gran would shake her head, amused at all my wild anticipations. But the times I treasure the most are the ones I shared with my friends. Not friends anymore, though. More like family, if you see what we've all been through together…_

_ I dream. Where Aang, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Suki and I could live normally with our own families. I've always wanted a daughter. Maybe name her Akalea. It's a pretty name. And then she could have a little brother. A mischievous one he would've been. Pulling pranks worthy of Toph and Sokka._

_ Toph…I'm starting to think I'm scaring her. Suicide has come into my mind more than often. And it's starting to scare me too…How can I even think of suicide now? This is the time when I'm most needed! Toph needs me now! Aang needs me too, even if he's not here! I have to live. Just to put the Fire Empire down. I have to live, for Sokka and Dad._

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation never had a good reputation with his fellow people. He was the traitor in their eyes. These people, brainwashed into believing that their race was higher than any other, are mere victims of the tyrannical Royalty Family. With their king dead, partial responsibility to Zuko who had helped Avatar Aang achieve this deed, they grew enraged and deadly.

The Phoenix King would've turned the Fire Nation into a glory land. It would've turned the world into a sanctuary of fire where its flames licked at every human being on the planet. The greatest day in history, where all the unworthy elements fell to their deserved place.

But Zuko would have none of it.

With sheer ferocity, he and Aang battled bravely against the King all those years back. Every memory of their "father-son" relationship had vanished leaving behind a deep hatred and shame between the two. This was ages back, though. And even though his father now lay dead somewhere in the Fire Empire's land, the world was still not saved.

The mighty Earth Kingdom; home of the brave benders and the scenic peaceful land has now turned into a wasteland of hopeless people. The once bountiful land was now being destroyed for oil. The Fire Empire, with its crazy machines invented by specialized assistants of the Empress, required gallons of the oil. Men of the Earth Kingdom were forced into working day to night to meet these conditions. If not, they were mercilessly murdered by the Empress's soldiers.

The chivalrous Water Tribes have now transformed into an icy den. Prisons dotted the chilly wasteland. Rebels were tortured in the snow. The stench of blood and death filled the holy tribal land; the innocent ice, now shaved of all its dignity and sacredness by the savage drops of blood.

Despite their failed attempts to stop Azula and Ozai, Aang couldn't help but thank Zuko to the bottom of his heart. Without the scarred Prince, Ozai wouldn't have been killed. The two of them, Avatar and Prince, worked in harmony together, proving that even the once worst enemies could make wonders together. Each kick of fire from Zuko's agile feet was shielded by Aang's determined fists. With one on offense and the other on defense, Ozai had no chance of living. When the time came, Zuko graciously allowed Aang to finish the job. No hesitating. And Ozai was killed.

But in the Fire Palace, Katara, Toph, Sokka, and Suki weren't having a great time with Azula. Dai Li agents swarmed the area. The earthbenders formed a circle around the Princess, turning every attack thrown at her into dust.

"What a disgrace!" Toph screamed over the crackling Palace, "_Oh so great _Princess Azula can't even defend herself! She needs five whack-jobs to do her nasty work for her. Shame, I was looking forward to seeing if those rumors about your so called 'skills' were actually true."

Azula sneered. Thank God the blind girl couldn't see the glare the Princess was sending her, or else she would be scarred for life. "Aren't you a little too young to be here? Last time I checked, battles weren't for weak, little blind girls."

Katara, Suki, Sokka's mouths gaped at the Princess's audacity. She was going to get it now…

"How _DARE_ you!" The earthbender's lips twisted with unimaginable fury. "I'll show _you_ WEAK!" With a sudden jerk, boulders shot at the Dai Li agents from the floor. The green robes swarmed gracefully out of the way, sending rock fists back at the enraged girl. Dust flew into the air, taking out all visibility.

"Katara!" Suki called out to the waterbender, who was now fighting off a few Dai Li as well as getting pecks at Azula.

"Not now, Suki! Kinda busy here!" With a flick of the wrist, a water spike (that turned into ice mid-air) smashed itself into the chest of an agent; his blood splattering onto Katara's forehead.

"Katara! Azula's going somewhere!" Her brown eyes widened as she found the Princess running.

"Go on!" Sokka screamed from behind them. "Toph and I got the Dai Li. Don't let Azula get away!"

Nodding, the two girls set out behind the Princess.

** *O*O*O*O*O*O***

**Read and review please! **


End file.
